Wait for you
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Wait for you is a SONGFIC! Hermione had dumped Ron thinking he didn't care, but what happens when he request "Wait for you"? Will he have to keep waiting or will Hermione come back? THIS SONGFIC IS DEDICATED TO HEIMARMENE and EVOL LOVE, hope you like it


Wait for you 22:07

**A/N: Hey, Wow. I have updated a lot today. Hahaha, anyhoo, here is a story I just threw together. I was just listening to it and though, wow, this would make a great Ron/Hermione. So enjoy. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO Heimarmene. You enjoyed my last songfic so I hope you enjoy this one. AND IS DEDICATED TO evol love  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (I MEAN, THE DNA SAMPLE HASN'T COME BACK YET, SO AS OF RIGHT NOW, I DO NOT OWN IT, SO LET ME DIG MYSELF A HOLE PLEASE) AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. ELLIOT YAMIN DOES.**

Hermione got into the car and sighed. **Man, this week just keeps getting worse.** She thought. Early that week she had dumped her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. She felt like he didn't care for her anymore and she didn't want to keep kidding herself. Hermione turned on the radio.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HAVE A SPEACIAL REQUEST FOR MISS HERMIONE GRANGER FROM R.W. HE SAYS HE WILL WAIT FOR YOU. ISN'T THAT SWEET? HERE IS THE SONG, WAIT FOR YOU BY ELLIOTT YAMIN!

Hermione's head shot up. **Ron? Wait for you? I never have hear of that song?**

Suddenly music starts playing…….

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone,_

_Girl you could have stayed_

_but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. **Did Ron really request this song for me? **She shut up not wanting to miss the next verse.

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it wont be enough_

Hermione hugged herself. **Wow. I never knew he felt that way.**

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

**He does care! **Hermione thought as tear started to form in her eyes. She smiled and listened to the end of the song.

_So why does you pride make you run & hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_

_Thats not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting. _

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. She put the car in drive and sped towards Ron's house. When she reached there she jumped out and pounded on the door. When Ron answered she flew into his arms saying, "You don't have to wait any longer."

**A/N: Awwww, wasn't that sweet. Well, at least I thought so. Let me know what you think, just hit the button right down there. Come on, it is staring you right in the face, you know you want to. Okay, Okay, don't if you don't want to. lol **

**IheartDracoandRon**


End file.
